


Outside

by Hayden_Bell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_Bell/pseuds/Hayden_Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida es compleja para Harry Styles, no sabe cuál es su propósito en la vida. Por suerte el destino decide responder a todas sus dudas existenciales de una manera inesperada. ¿Es posible que haya conocido el amor a primera vista en Louis Tomlinson, un chico con el que ni siquiera parece congeniar? Lo único que sabe es que siente un mariposeo en su estómago cada vez que lo mira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es totalmente ficticia, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia, salvo órdenes políticos, sociales y religiosos que son de nuestra realidad pero usados exclusivamente para dar forma a la historia; ha sido creada con la única intención de divertir a quienes gustan de One Direction y el bromance/romance (según opiniones) que se vive dentro de la banda. Espero sea de su agrado. AU

**Prólogo.**

Apenas se abrió la puerta subió al auto y se aflojó la corbata soltando un implacable suspiro, siempre ha sido tedioso soportar las reuniones de su madre con sus colegas políticos, nunca son divertidas, siempre inmersos en una recatada frivolidad, hipocresía y presunción. Por fortuna rogó lo suficiente para que Anne le permitiera escaparse, huir de todo eso y darse un respiro, claro, con la condición de que iría directo a casa y se encerraría para hacer cualquier cosa menos pensar en lo aburrida que a veces es su vida.

-¿A casa, señor? –preguntó el chofer, un hombre de mediana edad que lleva muchos años con la familia, incluso antes de que sus padres se divorciaran; Harry asintió mirándole por el espejo retrovisor, apenas sonriendo y clavando su mirada en la ventanilla, soltando un nuevo suspiro y deseando que algo le diera sentido a todo lo que hace. El auto empezó a avanzar, pero ni se preocupó en ello, pues su mente comenzó a idearse en un mundo paralelo, tal vez haya otro Harry Styles en ese mundo y sea un chico mucho más feliz que él.

Muchos tal vez piensen que lleva un vida cómoda, y es cierto, pero el precio que tiene que pagar por esa comodidad es algo que lo tiene consternado; de un tiempo para acá las cosas en su vida se han vuelto muy tediosas, su madre se la pasa hablándole de la responsabilidad que tiene al ser hijo de la nueva presidenta de la Cámara de los Comunes, incluso se atrevió a mencionarle a Peter Parker y la lección que tuvo que aprender por no hacer caso a la recomendación de su tío. Y eso no es lo peor, no, sino que tiene que codearse con otros hijos de políticos que resultan por demás pesados, exceptuando a su mejor amigo, Niall, pero de ahí, nadie más.

-¿Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad? –la amabilidad con que lo pidió no dio razón al chofer para que se negara, de hecho, es una de las pocas personas que comprenden lo difícil que es para un chico de 17 años adaptarse a una vida demasiado frívola. El hombre asintió y cambió el rumbo.

-¿Algún lugar en especial, señor? –preguntó el chofer.

-A donde quieras Josh, hoy tú decides. –Se volvió a pegar a la ventanilla, observando a las personas caminar por las calles, los comercios, los grandes edificios, la arquitectura de muchos de ellos; todo es fascinante, pero no sabe por qué no lo disfruta. Avanzaron por media hora entre distintos lugares de la ciudad, hasta un momento en que llegaron a una zona de clase media que jamás ha visitado, su curiosidad surgió cuando observó a varios chicos jugar en la calle, todos se veían de su edad y eso le llamó más la atención. –Espera. –indicó al hombre al volante, que con lentitud estacionó el auto enfrente de donde aquellos chicos juegan fútbol.

-No creo que deba salir, señor. –se apresuró a decir Josh al ver las intenciones de Harry.

-Solo será un momento.- sin preocuparse por verse demasiado elegante en un barrio donde nadie viste de esa forma salió del auto, con un Josh asustado por la reacción de Harry, pero a éste ni siquiera le molestó la preocupación del hombre y caminó en dirección a donde los chicos.

-¡Oh, mierda! –la grosería que escuchó de uno de ellos lo hizo sonreír abiertamente, eso es lo que le agrada, la realidad, lo que se dice todos los días cuando algo te incomoda o te molesta, no palabras sin sentido que aparentaban molestia. -¡Falta! –pudo ver a un chico moreno en el suelo que levantó la mano en señal de protesta.

-No seas niña Zayn y juega. –le reprendió el que parecía arbitrar ese juego; el chico de rasgos poco comunes se levantó con evidente enfado y fue tras el balón, aunque con una agresividad que pareció preocupar al resto de su equipo. La lucha por el control del balón se intensificó luego de la hostilidad del moreno y los gritos con maldiciones empezaron a contagiar el humor de Harry que en más de una ocasión soltó una carcajada.

No sabe quiénes llevan la delantera, pero es lo menos importante, la pasión con la que juegan todos ellos es impresionante, le hacen sentirse con tremendas ganas de participar, pero hasta donde puede ver, están completos, el sólo haría dispar. Una jugada muy inteligente del tal Zayn sorprendió a sus rivales cuando corrió a toda velocidad por el lado derecho, muy cerca desde donde Harry les observa.

_¡Zaz!_

El muchacho cayó de lado con tal fuerza que por un momento pensó lo peor y de manera automática se acercó a ayudarle, ni siquiera escuchó el silbido del árbitro novato al anunciar la falta, una muy cruel de parte de otro chico al llegar de manera brutal, tal vez podría alegar que Zayn lo provocó, pero eso no justifica la acción.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó al moreno.

-¡Serás cabrón Dylan! –la hostilidad del chico provocó que Harry sonriera, pues a pesar de estar poniendo muecas de dolor todavía le queda tiempo para increpar a su atacante.

-¡Zayn! –de pronto un muchacho llegó con cara de espanto al ver al otro en el suelo. -¿Cómo estás? –preguntó de inmediato, pasando de Harry y demostrando su extrema preocupación, hincándose al lado de su amigo buscando por todos lados dónde podría estar roto.

-El tobillo, me lo he torcido. –respondió el moreno, tratando de alcanzarse esa parte, pero quitando la mano cuando apenas lo toco. -¡Rayos! –exclamó, tratando de no llorar.

-Si te vas a burlar mejor no estorbes. –de pronto la sonrisa de Harry fue borrada por las palabras del recién llegado, encontrándose con unos ojos azules tan intensos que lo dejaron sin habla, aunque en ellos pudo ver molestia.

-N-No, yo no me burlaba… -intentó explicarse, pero el otro lo ignoró buscando la manera de levantar a su amigo. Los sentimientos de Harry dieron un salto al sentirse extrañamente atraído por esa mirada, de hecho, hasta su estómago pareció resentirlo pues empezó a revolverse como nunca antes en su vida; pero lejos de sentirse emocionado se sintió culpable por dar la impresión de burla y no de preocupación por el convaleciente Zayn.

-Me temo amigo que este es mi fin, dile a Liam que lo amo, pero que no llegaré a cenar. –el dramatismo del moreno fue tan exagerado que Harry tuvo renovadas ganas de reír, pero se contuvo al volver a encontrarse con la mirada azul.

-Déjate de payasadas. –para ese momento ya el resto de los compañeros se congregaron alrededor del caído, algunos incluso reclamaban al tal Dylan que no parecía molesto en contradecirles, antes bien, parecía orgulloso. –Es hora de ir a casa. –anunció el de los ojos azules, que además tiene un cabello castaño muy particular, o al menos así lo notó Harry que no pudo despegar su mirada del chico a partir de ese momento.

-No, no… este juego tenemos que ganarlo. –protestó el que sigue en el suelo, intentando levantarse.

-¿Eres tonto? No puedes seguir jugando así. –le espetó su amigo, mostrando un rostro severo. Eso de alguna forma le pareció muy tierno a Harry, pues demostró inmensa preocupación, una invalorable y que desde luego envidia.

-Yo no, pero él sí. –señaló de pronto a Harry. –Ya que estás aquí deberías ayudarnos. –la petición, que en realidad no lo fue dejó estupefacto a Harry que por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? No, yo no sé jugar. –se excusó, levanto la manos en señal de negación.

-Pues tienes que aprender. –la actitud de Zayn lo dejó desconcertado, él es un completo desconocido, no se le puede pedir algo como eso de buenas a primeras. –Solo tienes que apoyar, estamos empatados y si metemos un gol, la victoria será nuestra. –explicó. –Él es Louis y tienes que pasarle la pelota en el momento indicado, es un gran goleador, ya lo verás. –se arrastró un poco hasta quedar fuera de lo que parecía ser la línea de la cancha, una ficticia porque Harry no vio nada.

-En verdad, no creo que deba…

-Vamos, no seas gallina. –Harry empezó a considerar el vocabulario tan inapropiado del chico.

-¿Jugarás o no? –Louis se puso de pie y miró al de los rulos con intensidad, exigiéndole una pronta respuesta. –Aunque, tal vez te asuste arruinar tu lindo traje. –la manera burlona en que lo miró de arriba abajo tocó fibras sensibles en el orgullo de Harry, que sencillamente se quitó el saco y lo arrojó sobre Zayn sin siquiera perder la vista de su retador. El resto del equipo, que solo permaneció como público, empezó a moverse a sus posiciones, alegrándose de que podrán continuar.

-¡Hay un reemplazo! –festejó el lesionado observando a todos entrar a la cancha, Harry ocupó una posición de delantero, aunque ni siquiera lo supo como tal, sencillamente se colocó cerca de Louis que lo miró con cierta indiferencia, claramente no es de su gusto. El pseudo árbitro silbó y el balón rodó en posesión del equipo al que ahora pertenece.

Al principio se movió torpemente de un lado a otro, con un Zayn gritándole lo que tenía que hacer, pero sin obtener buenos resultados, frustrando al moreno que no se censuró en palabrería contra su remplazo. La molestia por no ser de gran ayuda fue evidente y ni siquiera le importó estar sudando como nunca, pues lo que realmente quiere es ser de ayuda para el equipo; el resto le quitaba el balón con relativa facilidad y eso lo enfadaba aún más, pero no podía hacer mucho para atacarles. Louis tampoco ayudó mucho que digamos, parecía empeñado en hacerle pasar un mayor ridículo cada vez, haciéndole ver como un tonto frente al balón, pavoneándose con su increíble control y riéndose en su cara.

-¡Ahí, ahí! –gritó Zayn con desesperación cuando vio a Harry solo, ya que nadie lo considera un verdadero peligro, lo que ahora podría costarles. -¡Louis! –el moreno trató de llamar la atención de su amigo y cuando la obtuvo de inmediato señaló a Harry. –¡Al de los rulos! –ordenó con vehemencia ya que de hecho no conocen el nombre del chico, jamás se presentaron.

Harry se quedó en shock por unos segundos notando su oportunidad, Zayn se dio cuenta en el preciso momento, cuando todos se ocupaban de alguien. Se encontró con la mirada de Louis y por un momento todo se paralizó, en los ojos azules pudo ver un atisbo de esperanza, de confianza, de amabilidad. “ _No, no, no, no, no, no me la pases_ ”. Pensó dentro de su mente, temiendo que pudiera cometer un error y entonces quedar muy mal. Pero Louis asintió con la cabeza y pateó la pelota en dirección a Harry que siguió ahí de pie completamente petrificado.

-¡Tira maldita sea! –el grito de Zayn lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y decidió perder de vista a Louis para girar hacia la portería, si a eso puede llamársele un par de mochilas mal puestas en el suelo. Acto reflejo se encaminó a la portería, su mente le hacía ver todo en cámara lenta, pero ya no usó la lógica, sencillamente se dejó llevar por la pasión y la confianza que, aunque no pudiera saber cómo, nació dentro de él. Apenas avanzó unos metros cuando decidió que sería el momento ideal, el portero lo miró desafiante, extendiendo las manos para evitar a toda costa que anotara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tiró como Dios le dio a entender. Por un momento todo fue silencio, todos conteniendo el aliento.

-¡Gooooooooooool! –los miembros de su equipo gritaron al unísono al ver entrar la pelota en la portería, justo un segundo antes de que el árbitro decidiera poner fin al juego. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró siendo abrazado por muchos desconocidos que le empezaron a felicitar por tan maravillosa hazaña, algo que muchos verían insignificante, pero no para ellos. Se limitó a sonreír ampliamente tratando de adaptarse a esa nueva ola de sentimientos, pudo sentirse bien consigo mismo como desde hace mucho no lo hacía y cuando por fin pudo encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada azul de Louis, todo tuvo sentido. Algo en él acaba de nacer y aunque no puede describirlo, sin duda le agrada.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron festejando, pero apenas volvió a tener conciencia, cada quien empezaba a recoger sus cosas, la hora de separarse llegó, formando un nudo en la garganta de Harry. De algún modo esa calidez entre los chicos de mediana clase le dio un sentido a la vida, uno que él no conoce en el círculo donde se desenvuelve todos los días; con cierta pesadez fue hasta donde Zayn, con un Josh sonriente y cargando su saco.

-Eso ha sido fantástico compañero, nunca me equivoco. –empezó a decir Zayn, siendo ayudado por Louis y Josh a levantarse. ¿Cómo es que de pronto se siente a gusto con desconocidos? No lo sabe, pero no está dispuesto a cuestionárselo.

-Tiene talento, Harry. –le habló el chofer, sintiéndose contento  por ver al chico radiante y lleno de felicidad.

-Gracias, no me conocía este lado. –habló con un atisbo de soberbia, uno que no molestó a nadie, quizá a Louis que le miró con indiferencia, lo que le provocó escozor, pero trató de disimularlo.

-Pues ha sido un placer conocerte Harry. –habló Zayn, nombrándolo como el chofer lo hizo. –Es hora de irnos. –se acomodó un poco al sostenerse sobre Louis completamente. –No dejes de jugar. –agregó.

-Espera, podemos llevarlos. –sugirió, echando una rápida mirada al chofer quien no se negó.

-No te preocupes, vivimos cerca. –respondió el de ojos azules, no dejando de ser hostil con Harry, lo que por cierto empezó a causarle mella.

-De todos modos tienes que ir antes con un médico, ese tobillo debe ser revisado. –la voz de Harry sonó un poco desesperada, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Josh. –Y no será ninguna molestia. –agregó, pensando que tal vez le dirían eso.

-Oh bueno, ya que insistes. –la sonrisa de Zayn dio esperanza a Harry, pero la mirada de advertencia que le dio Louis a su amigo lo preocupó. –Vamos Lou, ¿acaso te parecen un par de secuestradores? –el castaño miró hacia otro lado por las palabras de su amigo. –Genial. –el moreno sonrió y de inmediato fue hasta el auto de Harry, es claro que para nadie pasó desapercibida su llegada, quizá llamó más la atención de lo que podría suponer.

Con dificultad metieron a Zayn en el auto y antes de que Louis hiciera lo mismo se encontró con la mirada adusta de Harry, sus ojos podrían demostrarse mucho, pero en realidad no pueden descifrarlo, apenas se conocen, sin embargo, es como si ya antes se hubieran visto. El chofer carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención e indicarles que entraran antes de que se hiciera más tarde y es que, aunque apoya la salida de Harry, la tarde está cayendo y si su madre llega a casa antes, seguro podría ganarse un buen regaño. Harry se sonrojó un poco así que de inmediato entró al asiento del copiloto.

-Te llevaremos al médico. –habló Harry luego de avanzar por unas calles.

-No es necesario, ya antes me ha pasado, un poco de hielo y listo. –respondió Zayn, desdeñando su tobillo. –En la siguiente cuadra a la derecha. –dijo, hasta ese momento nadie mencionó la dirección que debían tomar pues esa calle es de un solo sentido y las que lo atraviesan son dirección contraria. Josh giró sin mucha dilación. -Jugaste muy bien para ser un novato. –volvió a hablar, luego de algunos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-Gracias, jamás pensé que fuera bueno para esto. –respondió con la voz ligeramente apagada, escuchando un resoplido en Louis que todos ignoraron.

-Talento natural. –respondió el moreno. –Tal vez otro día quieras acompañarnos. –sugirió. – _Ou._ –soltó después pero de manera más baja, Harry alcanzó a ver por el espejo retrovisor el codazo que le dio Louis.

-Me encantaría en verdad. –se apresuró a responder, observando la mirada de Louis por el mismo espejo. No puede entender por qué el castaño se muestra tan hostil, pero de algún modo le dan ganas de averiguarlo y tal vez lo haga la siguiente ocasión que se vean. Pudieron preguntarse muchas cosas, pero el ambiente que se formó después no se los permitió; y es que, aunque no hay ninguna mala vibra, hay esa ligera incomodidad ante la diferencia de clases que a Harry no le importa, pero que es inevitable no resaltar.

-Es en esa esquina. –señaló Zayn atravesando la mano por en medio de Harry y Josh, agradando al primero ya que la confianza que muestra el moreno es admirable, le agrada sobremanera y hasta cierto punto le parece dulce. El auto estacionó, con un Louis bajando con velocidad y dejando las mochilas de ambos en la escalera del edificio de departamentos que se desplanta frente a ellos. –Ou, ou, despacio Lou, que soy tu amigo. –le reprendió por la rapidez con que quería que saliera del auto. Una vez que estuvieron afuera se volvieron a Harry.

-Pues espero verlo otra vez. –dijo, tratando de no mostrarse apenado.

-¿No gustas pasar, tal vez quieras tomar algo? –Harry rió por lo increíblemente coqueto que es Zayn, de hecho, le sale tan natural que no sabe cómo negarse. Hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Louis que apretó ligeramente el brazo de su mejor amigo.

-En otra ocasión será. –respondió, observando a Louis y pensando en no ser una molestia para él.

-Oh bueno. –Zayn se encogió de hombros. –Sé agradecido Lou. –dijo de pronto, mirando al castaño.

-Gracias. –la dificultad con que el otro respondió fue encantadora para Harry, sobre todo el verlo sonrojarse, tal vez podría mostrarse duro y hostil, pero sin duda esa pequeña vergüenza que Zayn le hace pasar lo vuelve vulnerable y le da a Harry la sensación de que en realidad no es antipático. Pronto se dieron la vuelta los amigos y subieron con lentitud las escaleras, Harry pensó en que debería ayudarlos, pero prefirió no hacerlo, no porque no le gustase ser servicial, sino porque seguro Louis trataría de impedírselo.

-¿Nos vamos, señor? –Josh lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y solo se giró asintiendo, le abrió la puerta y subió al auto sin contratiempos, permitiéndose mirar todavía por donde Zayn y Louis entran. Sintió gusto por conocer a un chico tan lleno de vida como el moreno y, a otro muy intrigante y misterioso, como si dentro de sí guardara algo sumamente preciado, tanto, que Harry deseó descubrirlo. Cuando Josh arrancó estiró un poco su cabeza para seguir observándoles, incluso volteó mientras se alejaron. Después regresó a su asiento y suspiró, llamando la atención del chofer que de momento no pensó en decir nada.

-Hasta otra ocasión. –murmuró Harry, mirando el piso del auto.


	2. Cakes & Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry no deja de pensar en Louis y su necesidad por saber de él lo lleva a tratar de buscarlo, pero sin suerte. Será hasta que su mejor amigo, Niall, reclama su lugar como lo que es y juntos van en busca de algo para Harry, aunque quizá ambos terminen encontrando a su alma gemela. ¿Existe el amor a primera vista? Niall dice que sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, segunda parte. Éste es un AU, de los chicos de 1D. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia; sin embargo de ello, los temas políticos, sociales y económicos son los mismos de nuestra realidad. Haré esto algo cursi, así que quienes gustan de dolor, sufrimiento, agonía, drogas, sexo y alcohol... pues habrá poco, la verdad. Les dejo el capítulo.

**Cakes & Flowers**

Sus ojos de pronto fueron oscurecidos cuando las manos de alguien se posaron sobre ellos. –Adivina quién soy. –habló una voz ligeramente grave con un tono irlandés muy pegajoso, al instante se formó una sonrisa en sus labios y con suavidad quitó las manos de su rostro, encontrándose con un rubio de aspecto noble sentándose enfrente suyo, pero opuesto al pupitre.

-No creí verte hasta en la tarde. –le respondió como si nada, dejando de lado la pequeña broma, muy típica en su amigo.

-Pues yo si me preocupo por ti, hace días que no sé nada. –empezó a decir, acomodando en el asiento a su lado la guitarra que siempre carga cuando va a tener ensayos. Él es un chico reconocido en todo el instituto por sus cualidades artísticas, específicamente hablando de la manera tan exquisita que toca las cuerdas (según muchas de las chicas). -¿Dónde has estado? –cuestionó.

-Bueno… -Harry se mordió el labio inferior con rapidez y miró hacia otro lado por un segundo, ideando un buen pretexto. –Mi madre, ya sabes, se ha puesto exigente estos días y tengo que salir lo antes posible, creo que es por su nuevo puesto. –hizo un gesto raro con la nariz, como si le molestara en verdad decir todo aquello.

-Me enteré. –el rubio se distrajo el suficiente tiempo para que la mentira de Harry surta los efectos necesarios. –Pero no te creo. –o eso creyó. –Nadie engaña a Niall Horan con tanta facilidad. –agregó, sintiéndose orgulloso por esa cualidad, aunque ciertamente es fácil percibir las reacciones de Harry pues parece como un libro abierto, también tiene mucho que ver que es él su mejor amigo y lo conoce tan de hace tiempo, que ya nada pasa desapercibido.

-Lo intenté. –hundió los hombros y se reacomodó en el asiento. –Es difícil de explicar. –se rascó la cabeza, haciendo a un lado los rulos que tanto enloquecen a sus admiradoras y admiradores.

-¡Oh por Dios! –exclamó de pronto Niall, llamando la atención de algunos compañeros a su alrededor que pronto lo ignoraron cuando volvió a bajar la voz. –Te gusta alguien. –Harry le miró indeciso por unos momentos. -¡Es verdad! –volvió a exclamar.

-¡Shhh!… ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere? –reprendió, acercándose más a su amigo.

-Vale, lo siento. –la emoción en el rostro no se le quitó ni un momento. -¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es Joseph, cierto? ¡No! ¿El hijo del ministro? Piensas en grande. –su rapidez para las conjeturas no fue algo agradable para Harry, pero se contuvo de reprenderlo otra vez, pues parece un niño descubriendo nuevos sabores de helado o algo parecido.

-Que creas que es del instituto me ofende, sabes. –aclaró con rapidez, desilusionando por un momento a Niall, pero pronto recuperó la felicidad. –Es… -el rubio se inclinó aún más. –En realidad no sé si me guste. –el otro casi se cae de la silla por la respuesta tan decepcionante.

-Claro que sí, deberías ver tu rostro. –le respondió. –Cuando llegué estabas tan inmerso en tu mente que ni siquiera notaste que ya había pasado delante de ti. –eso provocó el sonrojo de Harry. –No te veías así desde, bueno, ya sabes. –una sombra oscura pasó por la mirada del de rulos, pero pronto desapareció, recuperando su color normal. -¿Y bien? –insistió el muchacho.

-Creo que estoy haciendo algo muy inapropiado. –esas palabras salieron con un tono muy suave, como si realmente fuera algo muy malo.

-Vamos, en cuestiones del amor nada es inapropiado, si sabes a lo que me refiero. –sonrió con cierto descaro, logrando que Harry soltara una ligera sonrisa; pues sabe que, aunque Niall siempre haga insinuaciones descaradas sobre sexo, es todavía virgen, uno de los mayores secretos que no revelará nunca, pues él se lo confió como uno de sus tesoros más preciados. –No es como si lo estuvieras espiando… -el otro se sonrojó de manera inmediata. -¡Oh por Dios! –el rubio se llevó la mano a la boca al llamar la atención de los demás nuevamente.

-Jesús, baja la voz. Y dejemos de mostrarnos tan “ _cristianos_ ” por un momento –se acercó lo más que pudo a su amigo y lo miró con seriedad. –No soy un degenerado, solo que desde la primera vez que lo vi no he vuelto a saber de él, hace días paso por el lugar donde jugamos aquel partido, pero desde ese día…

-¿Partido? ¿Qué partido? –interrumpió el rubio, ahora más interesado y con susurros conspiradores.

-Soccer.

-¿Tú, jugando soccer? –preguntó con incredulidad. -¿No es el deporte que más odias? ¿Del que hablas pestes por ser un grupo de idiotas tras un estúpido balón? –Harry bajó la mirada y pensó si contarle todo aquello a alguien que lo conoce tan bien sea lo más adecuado. –Bueno, me callo si me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles. –el otro le miró indeciso. –No diré nada hasta que termines. –aseguró.

Harry dio un suspiro y pronto empezó a contarle todo con el detalle que le pidió, aunque ciertamente no hondó mucho en cosas como intensos ojos azul celeste o cuerpo atlético increíble o cabello castaño muy acariciable. Curiosamente Niall pareció muy interesado en el tal Zayn, pero no le dio tanta importancia a ello. Una vez que su historia estuvo finalizada el rubio le miró con aire dubitativo, incluso hasta se empezó a acariciar la barbilla como si tratara de encontrar la solución a la imposibilidad del hombre de llegar a la velocidad luz.

-Iré contigo esta tarde, tal vez te doy suerte. –ante ello el otro reaccionó con sorpresa.

-No pienso ir esta tarde, ni ninguna otra, hoy mismo llegué a la conclusión de que estoy perdiendo el tiempo en algo que sin duda raya en lo absurdo. –su voz se notó segura, dispuesto a no cambiar de idea, ya lo tiene claro, se dedicará a vivir solo el resto de su vida y célibe para no errar.

-No es absurdo si se trata de amor a primera vista y yo soy un fiel creyente de ello. –vio a Harry poco convencido. –Solo esta vez, si no lo encuentras, entonces renuncias de lleno. –no tuvo que insistir mucho y, ciertamente, Harry tampoco tiene nada que perder, un día más o menos no hace la diferencia. Asintió sin más y eso puso feliz a Niall que dio un gritillo de emoción, uno reprimido para no llamar la atención. –Te veré esta tarde entonces, después de mi sesión de música eso sí… a la que por cierto tienes que acompañarme, no quiero que te escabullas, si no vas tendré que ir a buscarte y entonces golpearte por hacerme faltar a mi segunda pasión en la vida. –su contundencia dio risa, pero su mejor amigo no se burló.

-¿Cuál es la primera? –preguntó, observando como tomó su guitarra y se dispuso a irse.

-Buscar el alma gemela de mi mejor amigo. –respondió con naturalidad, sonriendo y golpeándole el hombro con suavidad, saliendo por la puerta del salón justo cuando el profesor Tyler entró con cara de mal gusto. Ellos no comparten ninguna clase, se conocen porque sus madres son muy buenas amigas y siempre buscan pretextos para verse durante unos minutos, algunas veces salen a comer o a divertirse a algún lado, todos conocen el apetito de Niall, así que pocos se atreven a invitarle a salir, es muy caro a decir verdad. Una vez que el profesor les habló de la tarea  se hundió en su asiento para pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

-o-

Terminadas las clases fue directo al auditorio del instituto, no es una grande construcción, pero está construida de manera tan precisa que cualquier concierto es apreciado hasta por el que menos conocimiento tiene de música. No hace falta que nadie le explique a dónde tiene que ir, pues en el mismo edificio se habilitó un área para los músicos en potencia, un lugar de ensayo con espacio suficiente para todos los alumnos que quieran aprender a tocar algún instrumento. Al irse acercando escuchó la música de la orquesta del instituto, formada por un talentoso grupo de compañeros de Niall que ha llegado a competir a nivel nacional, siempre ha considerado un deleite ese tipo de música, pero jamás ha sido un aficionado real.

Cuando entró hubo un silencio expectante, aunque no causado por su llegada, sino porque llegó el momento cumbre de la sinfonía de aquel momento, Niall en el centro de todos empezando a tocar la guitarra como todo un dios, la manera tan exquisita en que mueve los dedos y su paciencia para no acelerar el ritmo siempre ha sido admirado por sus compañeros, nadie en el instituto tiene ese talento. Harry se sentó cerca de ellos pero a una distancia prudente para no interrumpirlos, al final la orquesta acompañó al rubio hasta dar por terminada la sinfonía. El de rulos quiso aplaudir por lo hermoso que le pareció, pero nadie lo hizo por breves segundos, fue hasta que el propio profesor/director de música empezó a hacerlo que se animó a continuar y luego los miembros de la orquesta se aplaudieron a sí mismos, aunque algunos parecían dedicados a Niall más que a nadie.

La clase se dio por terminada, todos empezaron a despedirse y mucho quisieron hacerlo del rubio, eso provocó un poco de celos en Styles, pues Niall, a diferencia de él mismo, es mucho más popular entre sus compañeros, quienes la mayoría le tienen una fe ciega a la hora de las competencia; no los culpa, el rubio tiene un talento nato y una manera de ser muy contagiosa. Al final el profesor también felicitó al chico aunque también pareció darle algunas recomendaciones, pronto pudo verle guardar la guitarra en su estuche y echársela a la espalda para acercarse a él.

-Más te vale que hayas venido, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

-También te habrías atrasado si tu profesor de derecho comparado te hubiese dejado infinidad de tarea, lo que se me hace irrelevante porque nuestro sistema es diferente al de casi todos los sistemas jurídicos del mundo. –explicó.

-Si esa es tu manera de suavizar mi regaño, lo has conseguido. –se llevó una mano a la cien. –De solo pensar en tus materias me da dolor de cabeza. –rieron por el comentario y salieron del edificio tan pegados de los hombros como siempre que se juntan, algunos hasta llegar a creer que van tomados de la mano, pero cuando les miran detenidamente se dan cuenta que no. –Avisé a mi madre que iríamos a comer y que me pasarías a dejar a mi casa antes de las seis de la tarde. –sonrió con curiosa dulzura.

-¿Tienes seis años? –rodó los ojos, su madre siempre lo ha tratado de una manera muy boba desde su punto de vista.

-Siete en realidad. –sonrió, es un tema que no le gusta discutir con Harry, pues siempre llegan a la misma conclusión, él no le ha demostrado que ya es un hombre, lo mires por donde lo mires y que la burbuja en que a veces lo pone su madre un día tendrá que romperla; entre más se tarde, más doloroso será para ella. Siguieron discutiendo un poco sobre ello hasta que llegaron a la salida, una vez ahí Josh les levantó la mano para que lo vieran, muchos autos con choferes también van por sus compañeros, así que el desorden a veces les hace desorientarse. Al entrar al auto Niall metió la guitarra como si se tratara de una obra invaluable, lo cual es cierto desde su punto de vista.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo joven Niall. –Josh saludó al rubio una vez que estuvieron dentro los tres.

-Culpa a Harry por abandonarme todos estos días… y a ti mismo por escabullirte con él a buscar amores platónicos. –Harry se sonrojó sobremanera por el descaro del rubio, pero la risa afable de Josh le quitó pronto la vergüenza, el conoce su situación y jamás ha mostrado algún signo de intolerancia o prejuicio, lo que lo vuelve un hombre de confianza.

La plática en que se enfrascaron Niall y Josh dejó pensando a Harry, el rubio es amado por muchos, su manera de ser es tan atractiva que no sabe por qué no lo ha hecho él también, pero pronto obtuvo la respuesta, son más como hermanos que otra cosa; su relación se basa en una fuerte confianza y aunque han tenido momentos muy íntimos, hablando de sucesos de la vida, lo máximo que han llegado a hacer es darse fugaces besos en los labios, pero siempre dentro del límite de amistad, un hecho que no pasa desapercibido para nadie, aunque la mayoría dice que Harry es el hermano gruñón.

En minutos llegaron a su destino y Josh estacionó el auto donde siempre, una semana ya puede tomarse como costumbre después de todo. Todos miraron hacia el pequeño jardín donde vio a Zayn y Louis jugar aquel día, no está condicionado como cancha de fútbol, tampoco es que haya mucho espacio, pero ese día lograron lo que no se puede ver a simple vista. Niall se asomó por la ventana pero apenas vislumbró a las personas pasar con toda normalidad.

-No veo nada interesante. –dijo como si nada, subiéndose encima de Harry pues a donde mira está en la ventanilla opuesta a su lugar. -¿De verdad es aquí? –preguntó, observando la clase media de todos los edificios.

-Lo es. –aseguró el de los rulos. –Aunque en ninguno de estos días los he visto jugar de nuevo. –su triste mirada confirmó lo cierto de sus palabras, eso no le gustó a Niall, pues sabe que desde hace mucho no lo veía desilusionado de esa manera, y aunque no está seguro del cómo, pero quiere tener al Harry soñador que alcanzó a percibir por breves segundos esa misma mañana.

-Pues hay que movernos un poco. –se apresuró a salir sin siquiera esperar.

-No, espera. –Harry trató de detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde, tuvo que salir tras él y caminar con rapidez cuando lo vio ir hacia el jardín. –Esto no es necesario y sabes lo que nuestras madres pensarían si nos ven deambulando por un barrio así. –recriminó, mirando a todos lados.

-Eso ni tú mismo te lo crees. –resolvió el rubio. –Además, cuando estuviste aquí tuviste que salir también y si algo conozco mejor de ti es la fascinación por romper las reglas… y provocar a nuestras madres. –Harry sonrió, en definitiva ese chico lo conoce demasiado bien, empieza a pensar que tal vez no es tan bueno.

-De todos modos no hay nadie. –dijo, extendiendo los brazos. Algunas personas empezaron a mirarles con curiosidad, pues sus ropas los delataban como alguien de un instituto que nadie de por ahí conoce.

-En serio, ¿crees que la vida va a llevar el amor a tu puerta? –de pronto el rubio se detuvo y le hizo la pregunta de una manera un tanto seria. –Harry, hay veces en que debemos salir para encontrarlo. –le puso las manos en los hombros. –Hoy es un buen día para encontrarlo. –no puede entender semejante afirmación, pero apenas reacciona cuando el rubio lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a ir más allá del jardín.

Caminaron alrededor de media hora por el rumbo, pero nada le pareció a Harry vagamente familiar, de hecho hasta empezó a sentirse frustrado por la manera en que Niall seguía insistiendo, hasta que finalmente el rubio también se dio por vencido y entonces regresaron al auto, Josh les recibió de buenas aunque notó la tristeza en ambos chicos, es claro que no volverán a intentarlo, Harry así lo afirmó y pese a la emoción de su mejor amigo, ahora sabe que está destinado a la soledad. En silencio subieron al auto, Niall se sintió culpable por obligar a su amigo a enfrentarse a una esperanza muy remota y desilusionarse de una manera terrible. Apenas avanzaron unas cuantas calles cuando el estómago del rubio hizo una advertencia.

-Oh no, tengo hambre. –sus palabras fueron como una sentencia, pues ambos saben que cuando el hambre de Niall se vuelve incontenible es capaz de morder lo que sea, incluso si es el brazo de Harry.

-¡Josh! Un restaurante cuando antes. –pidió Harry y el chofer de inmediato empezó a buscar.

-¡Chocolates! –gritó de pronto Niall llamando la atención de los otros dos, Josh frenó tan de sopetón que el rostro de Harry terminó estampado contra el respaldo del asiento delantero. Iba a quejarse pero ver salir al rubio sin dilaciones le advirtió que debía seguirlo. Es como un león saliendo de una jaula después de días sin estar de comer. -¡La gloria! –exclamó el rubio entrando al local y observando un sinnúmero de pastelillos, chocolates, dulces y un olor que, a juzgar por Harry, es demasiado dulce.

-Buenas tardes. –una mujer morena les recibió con una sonrisa amable. -¿Qué les doy? –preguntó, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando el chico rubio empezó a comerse uno de los pastelillos del mostrador.

-No se preocupe, lo pagaremos. –habló Harry para tranquilidad de la mujer. –Niall por Dios, muerde solo uno, pareces un cerdito. –espetó con aparente molestia, aunque en realidad siempre le ha parecido divertida la manera en que su amigo come, preguntándose cada vez cómo es que mantiene su cuerpo delgado. Niall lo ignoró por completo, así que decidió ir a tomar unos cuantos, quizá llevar unos a su madre sería buena demostración de preocupación.

-¡Qué delicia! –habló Niall, sentándose en una mesita con varios bocadillos a su alrededor y degustándolos con lentitud, dejando que su amigo se dedicara a escoger lo que quisiera llevar. La mujer que atiende sonrió por la actitud tan “dulzona” del rubio.

-Me alegra que te gusten, los hice yo mismo. –cuando el rubio levantó la mirada sus mejillas se colorearon de un color carmesí muy intenso, frente a él un muchacho más alto, de tez morena, mirada risueña y labios sonrientes, le hicieron sentirse muy apenado. Niall deseó por un momento que la tierra se lo tragase en ese instante, pues en definitiva el chico le parece muy atractivo como para verse tan infantil comiendo pasteles como niño de cinco años. Harry se giró al escuchar que alguien habló a su amigo.

-¿Zayn? –preguntó con evidente sorpresa, llamando la atención del moreno.

-¡Harry! –que recordara su nombre le pareció atento, aunque de hecho él hizo lo mismo, así que sencillamente fue correspondido. -¡Qué sorpresa! No esperé verte de nuevo en toda la vida. –la sinceridad con que lo dijo le pareció apropiada por extraño que suene.

-Puedo decir lo mismo. –respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿ _S-se cowosen_? –ambos miraron a Niall con un pastelillo en la boca. –Perdón, ¿se conocen? –tragó y se sonrojó aún más, logrando que el propio Zayn le mirara con curiosa fascinación.

-Sí, él es uno de los chicos con los que jugué soccer hace varios días. –la manera en que trató de hablar como si hubiera sido un dato aislado de su vida no pasó desapercibido para Niall. –Creo que te comenté un poco sobre ello. –le dijo a Niall, un poco inquisitivo en esa frase.

-Oh sí, creo. –se quedó mirando a Zayn, notando sus ojos marrones intensos sobre él.

-Que no te apene, que los comas es signo de que soy buen cocinero y que puedo casarme desde ya. –la pequeña broma le pareció muy poco sutil a Harry que no dijo nada, pero eso bastó para que Niall volviera a llevarse un pastelillo más a la boca.

-Puedes casarte, sin duda. –resolvió Niall luego de masticar y tragar.

-¿Contigo? –al momento el rubio empezó a atragantarse al grado de que el propio Zayn tuvo que ayudarle a pasarse el bocado y burlarse abiertamente de él. Se puso de un color tan rojo que al final nadie podría averiguar si es sonrojo o su casi muerte por atragantamiento.

Si bien Harry conoció la parte seductora natural en Zayn desde la primera vez que lo vio, está seguro de que la inocencia de Niall acabará por detenerlo aunque sea un poco, decidió no hacerle caso más a esos dos, aunque pudo escuchar al rubio tratar de encontrar palabras más adecuadas ante las insinuaciones descaradas del moreno; su amigo ha tenido pocos quereres a lo largo de su vida, aunque él tampoco puede presumir de muchos, tal vez ya vaya siendo justo de que al menos uno de los dos tenga alguien con quien pasar más tiempo. La puerta sonó al abrirse y pudo ver a alguien peleándose con ella por lo pequeña que es, aunque quizá se debe más a los dos árboles bonsái que trae entre sus brazos y que le impide ver al frente.

-Te ayudo. –se apresuró a decir, acercándose con pasos largos y tomando uno de los arbolitos entre su propio regazo.

-Gracias. –respondió el otro chico, reconociéndole de inmediato una vez que los árboles dejaron de cubrirle el rostro.

-Louis. –musitó ligeramente, volviendo a sentir ese revoloteo en su estómago que no sabe si es por querer vomitar o la expresión  desconcertada del ojiazul al verle. –Es decir, hola. –sonrió como él sabe hacerlo y con la firme intención de mostrarse amable como siempre.

-Qué tal. –no está seguro, pero lo cortante en la voz de Louis lo devolvió a la tierra estrepitosamente, incluso su estómago pareció bajarse unos centímetros. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar ya que no se detuvo mucho al verle, eso fue decepcionante, aunque no es que esperara ser recibido con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo. -¿Cuándo agrandarán esa puerta? –preguntó entonces al moreno, dejando con molestia el árbol en un mesa y mirando con reproche a su amigo.

-Cuando dejes de traer dos macetas a la vez. –advirtió Zayn, pero sin dejar de mirar a Niall, lo que por cierto fue todo una revelación. Louis bufó. – ¿Recuerdas a Harry? El chico que nos hizo ganar aquel partido contra el idiota de Dylan. –el aludido esperó una reacción más diplomática por parte del castaño, pero no alcanzó a percibir más que indiferencia.

-Lo recuerdo. –respondió, aunque con menos hostilidad que aquella vez. -¿Qué hacen dos chicos como ustedes por aquí? –preguntó después, cruzándose de brazos y observando a Niall seguir, literalmente, tragando; lo peor es que Zayn parecía muy emocionado al verle comer de esa manera.

- _Teh busgawamos_. –contestó Niall antes que el propio Harry, que entendió a la perfección lo que dijo pues está acostumbrado a que su amigo hable con la boca llena de comida.

-¿Qué? –Louis por suerte no entendió.

-Casualidad. –se apresuró a decir el de los rulos. –Niall tenía hambre y bueno, llegamos aquí por casualidad. –habló tan rápido que bien pudo interpretarse como mentira, pero los otros no parecieron interesados en conocer la verdad.

-Me gusta tu nombre. –irrumpió Zayn, mirando al rubio.

-Oh. –tragó con dificultad. –Gracias. –sonrió con un ligero sonrojo. –El tuyo es… raro. –esa sinceridad halagó al moreno que rió abiertamente.

-Bueno, culpa a mis padres. –ambos rieron un poco más y con aparente naturalidad. Harry pudo ver los ojos de Louis rodando por el descarado coqueteo de Zayn y la increíble inocencia de Niall. -¿Tendrás a Harry cargando toda la tarde, Lou? –hasta ese momento se percataron de que seguía cargando el pequeño bonsái en la maseta. Inesperadamente Louis se apresuró a quitárselo de las manos y darle un ligero “gracias”, demostrando que al final de cuentas si tiene un poco de educación.

-¡Louis, cariño! –de pronto la exclamación de la mujer de antes, que salía por la puerta detrás del mostrador, salió de éste y fue hasta donde el castaño. –Son hermosos, creo que ha valido la pena el esfuerzo. –empezó a revisar los árboles. –Dile a tu madre que estoy satisfecha. ¿Dónde crees que quedarán mejor, hijo? –esta vez se dirigió al moreno que seguía ocupado con Niall.

-Donde los ha puesto Lou están perfectos. –respondió el moreno pero sin siquiera mirar a su madre, que indignada prefirió ignorarlo.

-Tiene mal gusto para las decoraciones. –susurró de pronto a Harry que la tuvo muy cerca. – ¿Tú qué opinas? –que se lo preguntara lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-Eh, bueno… no sé, tal vez en la esquina cerca del ventanal, así los clientes de afuera y adentro los verás con facilidad. –no es que en verdad supiera de decoraciones, pero le pareció lo más adecuado.

-Excelente. –la mujer se palmeó las manos y le quitó de los brazos el otro árbol a Louis y pronto los colocó donde Harry sugirió, apenas con la ayuda del castaño. –Tienes visión chico. –Harry sonrió inclinando un poco su cabeza, mirando de reojo a Louis que simplemente le miró inexpresivo, eso le provocó cierta punzada en el pecho, pues en verdad presiente que le odia o por lo menos tiene un desprecio que no sabe ni por qué. –Deberías llevarlo a tu tienda Louis, quizá pueda darle un poco más de orden. –aquello sonrojó a Louis de una manera que dejó embobado a Harry por breves segundos, de algún modo pareció más bello que con su usual seriedad.

-Bueno, no sé…

-Me encantaría. –esas palabras fluyeron solas de la boca de Harry y se dio cuenta de ello cuando la mirada de sorpresa de Louis se posó sobre él.

¿Acaso la mujer intuía que ya se conocían? No podría saberlo, el caso es que el castaño le dedicó una mirada indescifrable, no parecía de fastidio o de molestia, eso fue un alivio, lo que menos quiere es que se le vaya al cuello en cuanto estén en su tienda o algo así. Harry ni siquiera pensó en Niall, sencillamente siguió el otro a la salida, aunque el rubio parecía demasiado ocupado con Zayn como para siquiera protestar quedarse solo. Lo siguió con lentitud, observándolo de espaldas. Aunque al principio bien trató de evitarlo, no pudo evitar notar la vestimenta de Louis, algo común para alguien que atiende un local, un delantal color café ligeramente manchado por tierra, lo usual en quien vende plantas, lo que sin duda fue cierto al llegar al lugar a unos metros de la tienda de pasteles.

-Wow. –fue la exclamación de Harry al mirar adentro, por afuera no se veía tan distinto a muchos locales de su tipo, pero por dentro parecía un invernadero completo, de hecho, la construcción está construida para tal uso, con láminas transparentes en el techo, al menos en una parte; al estar en esquina las plantas recibían el sol prácticamente durante más de medio día, quizá el suficiente para mantenerlas vivas, aunque algunas estaban colocadas estratégicamente para recibir más luz solar, solo las que lo requieren. El olor también fue exquisito, como si respirara por primera vez en su vida. –Siento como si volviera a nacer. –habló sin pensar.

-Es probable, el aire aquí es más puro que afuera. –respondió Louis, mirándole aún con escepticismo. –Esas plantas se encargan de ello. –señaló muchas masetas alrededor de un barandal en el segundo nivel, pero todas colocadas cerca del techo. –Hay también en la azotea un número que muchos consideran demasiado, se llama _siempreviva_ , es originaria de México. –Harry le miró con suma atención. – Tiene propiedades curativas, pero expertos recomiendan ponerlas como nosotros ya que crecen muy rápido y contrarrestan los efectos de la contaminación, además, protege al resto de las plantas, por eso la cantidad. –la explicación lo llenó de admiración, aunque perderse en sus ojos azules tuvo que haber influido un poco más.

-¿Y tienen muchos tipos de plantas? –preguntó con natural curiosidad, decidiéndose a no mirar mucho a Louis ya que podría considerarlo grosero.

-Cualquiera que imagines. –se jactó el otro. –Sígueme. –para Harry fue emocionante un Louis tan dispuesto a mostrarle más, así que lo siguió como un niño entrando a una dulcería (o Niall para acabar pronto), pero en su caso con muchas plantas a su alrededor, algunas más bonitas que otras. Llegaron hasta la parte central del invernadero, con una enorme mesa y encima decenas de plantas. –Estas son las mejores. –se trata de muchas flores de muchos colores, todas en grupos de nos menos de tres, pero máximo seis o siete. –Los que vienen a comprar siempre se llevan alguna, no sin antes comprar lo que buscan. –la facilidad con que lo explica demuestra su conocimiento en lo que hace.

-Sabes mucho. –le habló de pronto, sorprendiéndolo un poco pues sus pensamientos seguían en su explicación.

-Lo suficiente. –respondió al encontrarse con la mirada del de los rulos, instintivamente se sonrojó por la intensidad con que le miraba, así que decidió mirar a otro lado.

-¿Por qué me detestas? –la repentina pregunta descolocó a Louis, quizá no imaginando que se atreviera a ser tan directo. –Digo, desde que nos conocimos nos has parado de mirarme mal y… bueno, me hace sentir extraño. –llevó su mano al pecho, tratando de mostrarse realmente ofendido, aunque la risa que se le escapó después lo delató. Louis rodó los ojos.

-No detesto a nadie. –respondió, empezando a caminar alrededor de la mesa revisando las flores y echando agua a las que parecía hacerles falta. –Conozco a los de tu clase. –esas palabras si crearon mella en Harry. ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Pero no dijo nada, dejó que continuara. –Es obvio que eres de dinero, tu ropa lo demuestra y aunque Zayn asegura que no todos los ricos son iguales, personalmente creo que tú si eres como la mayoría. –para Harry no fue fácil escuchar eso, aunque no es la primera vez, viniendo de alguien que le gusta es más difícil de soportar.

 -No es mi culpa haber nacido con dinero. –respondió con lentitud. –Aunque juzgar a los demás por su aspecto no es algo digno de nadie. –prosiguió. –Sé de qué hablas, pero te aseguro que no soy así. –se adelantó con velocidad para detenerle y que le pusiera más atención que a las flores. –No soy un imbécil, no siempre al menos. –sonrió con descaro.

-Presiento que volverás esto contra mí. –afirmó Louis, aunque no se notaba alguna clase de resentimiento, pues sus ojos bailaron con cierta travesura. Sus miradas se encontraron de una manera nada normal, si hubiesen vivido en los años 20, pero ahora es diferente, porque dentro de ellos pareció haberse escuchado el ‘click’ que necesitan para que ya no haya rechazos innecesarios.

-¡Louis! –un grito desesperado proveniente de quien sabe dónde los volvió a la realidad justo para ver como una pequeña niña se pegaba a las piernas de Louis con fuerza y ocultándose detrás de ellas un segundo después. – ¡Me quiere asesinar! –continuó la niña, con ojos ligeramente llorosos.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el castaño, pero pronto obtuvo la respuesta.

-¡¿Tú?! –cerca de ellos otra niña muy parecida a la primera se acercó con gesto amenazante.

-¡Yo no fui, lo juro! –exclamó la que se escondió en los pies de Louis. –Deberías preguntar a Lottie. –aseveró, segura de sus palabras.

-Daisy, Phoebe, explicaciones. –ordenó Louis, mostrándose con un rostro severo; entonces las rubias le pusieron atención y de inmediato cambiaron sus intenciones, para Harry eso fue revelador, pues pudo ver un rostro paternal muy interesante. –La última vez que supe, estaban jugando animadamente en la sala, ¿qué pasó? –cuestionó con interés.

-¡Phoebe mutiló mi muñeca favorita! –soltó una indignada Daisy.

-¡Fue un accidente! Si tan solo me la hubieras prestado. –el castaño rodó los ojos y posando la mirada sobre Harry, éste parecía fascinado con lo que sucedía.

-¿Se dan cuenta de que están dando un espectáculo? –preguntó el mayor a sus, aparentemente, hermanas menores. Harry pudo determinarlo por los rasgos ligeramente similares.

-Hola. –saludó Harry. Las niñas no contestaron, sencillamente lo miraron y luego volvieron al frente de miradas entre ellas. -¿Puedo sugerir algo? –la voz del muchacho volvió a llamar la atención de las niñas y la de Louis. -¿Por qué no lo arreglan? –para el castaño eso no fue muy claro. –Cuando mi hermana Gemma y yo teníamos un problema similar mi madre nos reunía para reparar lo que destruimos, algunas veces yo era el causante, pero no siempre. –eso último pareció aclararlo para sí mismo. -¿Por qué no curan a la muñeca? –esas palabras tuvieron sentido para las niñas. –Yo podría ayudarles. –agregó.

-¡Genial! –de pronto Daisy tomó la mano de Harry, pues ella estaba más cerca y lo guió lejos de ahí, seguido de los otros dos. Louis no pareció muy de acuerdo en ello, pero a pesar de sus débiles protestas terminó por llegar a la sala de su casa, Harry ni se molestó en ver nada más que la muñeca con un brazo roto que la niña le entregó.

-Hilo y aguja, por favor. –una muñeca de tela puede ser más fácilmente reparable, las niñas se unieron nuevamente y cada una fue a buscar cada cosa que pidió.

-No tienes que hacer esto. –habló Louis de pronto, claramente avergonzado por las acciones de sus hermanas pequeñas.

-Quiero hacerlo. –respondió Harry. –Así no tendrás una guerra mundial que podría durar semanas. –señaló, el castaño asintió. Pronto llegaron las rubias con lo solicitado. –Bien, esto no es un caso grave, he visto peores, así que confíen en que todo saldrá bien… algunas oraciones podrían ser necesarias. –el chico miró a las niñas con profunda seriedad y ellas correspondieron con la misma intensidad. Con una habilidad poco natural en un muchacho de su edad logró coser casi a la perfección el brazo de la muñeca y luego de unos diez minutos quedó perfectamente. –Listo. –sonrió, satisfecho. A las niñas se les iluminó el rostro.

-¡Eres un gran doctor! –Daisy tomó la muñeca y la abrazó y luego juntas abrazaron al de los rulos.

-Se llama Harry. –se apresuró a decir Louis, que seguía observando con cautela.

-¡Gracias Harry! –agradecieron al unísono las gemelas. Juntas se fueron a seguir jugando, esta vez reunidas por el buenazo de Harry.

-Bienvenido a mi casa. –dijo de pronto Louis. Entonces el otro cayó en la cuenta de que, sin planearlo, terminó por visitar la casa del chico, toda construida detrás del invernadero y del local, un asunto de logística si se piensa bien. –Debes estar acostumbrado a construcciones más grandes…

-Es hermosa. –interrumpió Harry. –Acogedora. –habla con la verdad, pues aunque está acostumbrado a grandes construcciones, mansiones y demás, todo es frívolo en comparación con la calidez en la casa de Louis, pequeña, pero se nota un gran amor en cada detalle. -¿En serio me crees tan superficial? –preguntó con el rostro ligeramente ofendido.

-Yo, lo siento… -las mejillas de Louis se sonrojaron e hicieron un contraste perfecto con sus ojos.

-¡Chicos! Aquí están. –la repentina voz de Zayn los asustó un poco. –Louis, que listillo. –el tono con que lo dijo sonrojó aún más al castaño que no supo donde esconder su mirada. Detrás de él apareció Niall con una bolsa de, seguramente, pastelillos.

-Creo que es hora de irnos Harry, tu madre me acaba de llamar al móvil. –para Harry eso fue una llamada de atención y como rayo sacó el suyo, descubriendo una decena de llamadas perdidas.

-Rayos, lo dejé en vibrador y nunca me di cuenta. –puso cara de dolor, sabe que eso le costará una verdadera charla de “responsabilidades y sacrificios”. –Supongo que debemos irnos. –miró a Louis con intensidad. –Ha sido un placer. –los cuatro dieron vuelta rumbo a la salida.

-Lou, deberías regalarle una de tus flores a Harry, sé buen anfitrión. –sugirió el moreno, los otros dos se volvieron a mirar.

-No es necesario… -dijo Harry.

-Claro que sí. –se adelantó a decir Zayn. –Es parte de nuestra publicidad. –guiñó un ojo a Niall, que se sonrojó ligeramente y escondió la bolsa de pastelillos a su espalda.

-Escoge la que quieras. –Louis señaló las que estaban en la mesa, es decir, las mejores y más caras.

-Bueno… -Harry se adelantó y empezó a mirar las flores, todas parecían muy hermosas, pero solo unas le llamaron la atención. -¿Puedo? –miró al castaño, con intenciones de tomar la que ha elegido, el otro asintió. Sin más tomó una azules. -¿Cómo se llaman? –pregunto con curiosidad, analizándolas y llegando a la conclusión de que son perfectas.

- _Blue Balls_. –el color azul es muy característico, aunque esas curiosamente tienen tonalidades verdes en la raíz, sin duda raras, pero no a ojos de Harry. –Excelente elección. –agregó el castaño, con una mueca extraña y el color de su piel un poco pálido.

-¿En verdad? Gracias. –miró a Niall con emoción y pronto se encaminaron a la salida. Ninguno notó el golpe de Zayn en las costillas de Louis. –Supongo que es un adiós. –tomó la palabra Harry una vez que estuvieron en la banqueta.

-Un ‘hasta luego’ querrás decir. –interrumpió Niall. –Zayn nos ha invitado a un juego de preparación para un torneo de soccer, suspendieron los partidos por ese motivo. –ambos se miraron con complicidad. –Y yo le he invitado al recital del viernes próximo en la universidad. –para Harry eso se escuchó bastante bien, él no tuvo pretextos para reencontrarse con Louis, al parecer hizo bien en llevar a Niall. –Tienes que ir Louis, Zayn me dijo que te gustará. –el castaño miró a su amigo.

-Supongo. –respondió, encogiendo los hombros, no comprendiendo de qué iba todo aquello.

-Entonces hasta pronto. –Harry se apresuró a dar la mano a Louis, que no tuvo más remedio que corresponder, apenas sonriendo. Justo en eso apareció Josh con el auto, su rostro mostraba signos de que ya había hablado con la madre de Harry, así que seguramente tendrían que enfrentarse a una buena discusión llegando. No sería nada nuevo, ya antes las han tenido, sencillamente que tendrán que idear algún buen pretexto, por suerte Niall es bueno en ello. Zayn y Niall se despidieron con una efusividad característica en ambos, apenas haciendo pensar a sus amigos en una frase particular: “ _Dios los crea y ellos se juntan_ ”.

-Ha elegido tu favorita. –dijo Zayn a Louis una vez que el auto de los otros dos se alejó lo suficiente. –Eso es una señal. –agregó.

-Cállate. –se dio la vuelta y entró al local, logrando que el moreno sonriera contento y fuera al propio.

Continuará...


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Niall van al juego de Louis y Zayn a pesar de que sus madres parecen decididas a saber qué es lo que pasa con ellos y sus aparentes nuevas salidas. Después del juego empiezan a conocer nuevas cosas de los chicos, cosas que sin duda cambian la perspectiva de cada uno.

El ruido de los cubiertos fue un poco más exasperante de lo normal esa mañana, aunque quizá aumentado por la intensa mirada que su madre le dedicaba cada ciertos segundos, pero él siguió tan inmutable como le fue posible, al grado incluso de concentrarse de más en su desayuno. Cerca de ellos, las mujeres que les sirven parecían atentas a la situación, pero perplejas por no comprender lo que en verdad sucede, es sabido que madre e hijo no tienen una relación modelo, pero mantienen un nivel de tolerancia común, lo que ahora no es posible dado el nivel de tensión que se percibe en torno al comedor.

-Estás diferente. –fue ella la que decidió romper el silencio, pero sin dejar los cubiertos. –No es normal. –prosiguió, mirándole con inquisición, provocando que la comida en la garganta de Harry se hiciera sólida y difícil de tragar.

Carraspeó. –No he hecho nada para parecerlo. –respondió. –Y dudo que alguien tenga un concepto preciso de lo que es “normal”, aunque eso debes saberlo. –responderle con cierto grado de hostilidad fue un acto reflejo, como un escudo para tratar de proteger lo que no quiere que se sepa.

-Mi intención no es debatir sobre la filosofía de lo que no es abstracto. –respondió, dejando ahora sí de comer. –Hijo, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te pasa. –el de los rulos también se detuvo. –No creo que sea nada malo. –afirmó. –Pero es diferente, te hace ver de distinta más, más radiante diría yo. –el chico se quedó pensando. –Lo que sea que te pasa es bueno y no quiero arruinarlo, pero me interesa saberlo. –prosiguió. –No todo lo que parece bueno en realidad lo es. –apretó los labios. -¿Entonces? –la pregunta quedó en el aire.

-Madre, no es nada del otro mundo. –empezó a decir. –No es un proyecto como los tuyos, es algo más simple; una realidad en la que tarde o temprano todos caen y, para que te sientas mejor, Niall es parte de ello. –supuso que con decirle el nombre de su amigo y la alta estima en que lo tiene será suficiente para que no siga preguntando.

-¿Quién es? –la pregunta fue ridículamente obvia, Harry por supuesto no lo diría, mucho menos al estar un par de mujeres escuchándole con atención, no es que le interese lo que piensan, solo que se trata de su vida y nadie tiene por qué enterarse de ella. A pesar del cuestionamiento el chico la siguió mirando, sin contestar, como si esperar que fuera más clara en sus palabras. -¿De qué manera te explico? Soy tu madre, te conozco desde antes de que respiraras en este mundo y que por más que me ocultes algo, sé lo que sucede. –sus argumentos parecían válidos.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? ¿Para juzgarle? –esta vez fue un poco más hostil, aunque sus razones tiene para serlo.

-Lo que sucedió con… -Harry levantó un mano, para que evitara decir su nombre. –Lo que haya sucedido no fue mi culpa, era un buen chico. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultarme otra vez tus relaciones? –la mirada de Anne fue de completa seguridad.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Harry se levantó, exasperado. –Me obligaste a esconder mi relación con él por tu estúpida campaña. –las mujeres palidecieron al ver la reacción del muchacho, pues lo que empezó con una plática común está por convertirse en un huracán; los conocen lo suficiente para saberlo. –Pero ya tienes lo que querías, eres presidenta de un montón de idiotas. –arrojó la servilleta al plato. –Esta vez no me obligarás a nada, mucho menos a quien amar y si tengo que ocultarlo lo haré muy a tu pesar. –sentenció.

-¡Harry Edward Styles! No se te olvide que soy tu madre. –espetó la mujer, un poco roja por el enfado.

-Y a ti no se te olvide que es mi vida. –previniendo que aquello pudiera empeorar o que dijera cosas de las que se arrepentiría se dio la vuelta y salió a toda prisa; fue directo a su habitación y pronto dejó escapar las lágrimas que trató de retener, pues por mucho que trate de creerse que sus palabras no importan, causan verdadera mella a sus sentimientos, su frustración se eleva al máximo y solo llorando siente un poco de alivio al externar sus viejo rencores. Luego de algunos minutos respiró hondamente y trató de calmarse, no es justo para él sentirse una mierda cuando en realidad no lo es. Apenas unos segundos después el móvil vibró en su bolsillo.

_¿Listo para esta tarde bello durmiente?_

El mensaje de Niall le causó gracia y lo recumpuso un poco de su estado de ánimo. Pronto respondió un simple ‘ _Desde luego_ ´ que provocó que el móvil sonara con la llamada del rubio, rodó los ojos por ello pero contestó. -¿Sí? –preguntó.

- _Me sorprende que estés despierto en sábado por la mañana_. –Harry ignoró eso y empezó a buscar lo necesario para ducharse. – _Si bueno, pasaré por ti como a eso de las tres de la tarde, el partido es a las cuatro y treinta_. –el otro seguía inmerso en su búsqueda de boxers. _-¿Irás, verdad?_ -cuestionó, como si dudara.

-Me sorprende que pienses lo contrario, quiero ver a Louis… ¿por qué no iría? –la declaración y respuesta fue satisfactoria para el rubio que sencillamente sonrió al otro lado de la línea de teléfono. –Estaré listo antes de lo que piensas. –aseguró, iba a colgar, pero recordó algo. –Ah y… si mi madre te pregunta algo sobre lo que haremos… no le digas, al menos no toda la verdad. –esas palabras causaron estupor en el rubio.

_-¿Me estás pidiendo que mienta? ¿A tu madre?_ –la pregunta fue rotunda. – _Sabes que no puedo…_ -pudo percibir la reticencia de su mejor amigo y sabe que no puede evitarlo, ser honesto es su mejor cualidad y no ha roto semejante virtud en toda su vida.

-Tienes que hacerlo, no quiero que interfiera y si se entera de él… -se mordió el labio. –Intervendrá. –la suavidad de su voz demostró su verdadera preocupación, no sería la primera vez que su madre intenta “hacer lo mejor para él” en el plano sentimental, Niall lo sabe mejor que nadie, él ha sido testigo de todas esas veces.

- _¡Pero es tu madre!_ –exclamó el rubio, no como un reclamo porque un hijo le miente a su madre, sino porque la conoce la suficiente para saber que si se atreve a mentirle es capaz de muchas cosas. No por nada es una de las políticas más temidas y respetadas.

-Por Dios Niall, es una persona como cualquiera, no alguien con súper poderes. –alegó el de los rulos, sintiéndose un poco desesperado por la poca valentía de su mejor amigo, porque sabe que es verdad; sin embargo, siempre está dispuesto a enfrentar los retos más duros y aunque su madre es uno de los más grandes y, aparentemente, insuperables, no se ha dado por vencido.

- _Tu cabeza rodará si algo sale mal._ –le advirtió, aunque esta vez en tono más burlón, siendo correspondido por Harry. – _Te veré entonces, así podrás luchas por tu príncipe azul… ¿o ceniciento?_ –al saber que empezará a divagar en fantasías de reyes, princesas, ogros y dragones, decidió colgarle, seguramente se daría cuenta de que nadie está al otro lado de la línea hasta pasados diez minutos.

-o-

Cuando Harry se asomó por cuarta vez a la ventana sintió un aire de alivio, no salió en todo ese tiempo para no encontrarse a su madre a solas, pero ahora, al ver el auto de la madre de Niall acercándose con lenta velocidad hasta la entrada de la mansión tuvo la valentía de bajar con toda la calma que pudo a recibirlos, durante su trayecto se encontró con algunos miembros del personal y todos le dieron mirada de condescendencia, lo que no lo hizo sentir muy bien a decir verdad. Una vez en la entrada principal se encontró con que su madre ya saludaba a su mejor amiga y compañera política, Maura Gallagher.

-¿A qué hora regresarán Niall? –la repentina pregunta de Anne al rubio detuvo el tiempo y el aliento de Harry, no creyó que en verdad su madre fuera tan inquisitiva como para empezar tan pronto con las preguntas.

-Yo diría que como a las nueve de la noche, más o menos. –respondió con toda calma y naturalidad el chico, sonriendo deliberadamente.

-¡Oh! ¿Y exactamente a dónde irán? –la pregunta exasperó a Harry.

-A un partido de fútbol local en Tottenham Hale -la presencia del heredero Styles pasó desapercibida de momento, incluso por la madre de Niall que también parece interesada en las respuestas de su hijo, una clara osadía por parte de las mujeres, haciendo gala de sus dotes políticos, una cosa ridícula siendo ellos sus hijos, no sus adversarios.

-¿Cómo es que se enteraron del juego?, según entiendo no es del instituto. –inquirió la astuta madre de Harry y preguntándose cómo lo averiguó, entonces recordó a Josh. Joder.

-Exactamente señora Styles, no es del instituto. –empezó. –Un par de amigos nos han invitado a presenciar la apertura de ese torneo, no son profesionales, pero parece que tienen talento para serlo. –la fluidez de sus palabras fue convincente. –Asistimos solo por compromiso, uno de los chicos es bastante agradable y he corroborado su origen musulmán, así que, según mi madre, es bueno para las relaciones públicas. –sonrió como si nada ante la aprobación de su madre.

-¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! –ambas mujeres se miraron con inusual complicidad. –Entonces…

-¡Niall! Hora de irnos. –apareció Harry detrás de las mujeres y de inmediato tomó a su amigo por los hombros y llevarlo hasta el auto. –Nos vemos más tarde, madre. Un gusto verla señora Gallagher –ni siquiera se giró, solo el rubio trató de ser más cortés.

-Fue un gusto verla señora Styles. –exclamó Niall antes de ser empujado dentro del auto. –Por Dios Harry, deberías se más rápido en actuar, tu madre estuvo a punto de asolarme con su inquisición. –dijo después de que el auto había avanzado unos metros hacia la salida.

-Quería ver hasta dónde llegaba. –murmuró como si nada.

-Cretino. –respondió su amigo, entrecerrando los ojos y acomodándose las ropas. –Te ves muy bien por cierto, hace mucho que no usas nada tan informal, casi pareces a esos chicos que perdieron en X-Factor, ¿cómo se llaman?...

-No importa cómo se llaman, me vestí así porque estoy seguro que habrá mucha gente, lo que menos quiero es que Louis me crea un presuntuoso. –inquirió con facilidad, siempre es fácil hablarle a Niall con la verdad.

-Así que quieres impresionarlo, inteligente, muy inteligente. –le miró con repentina admiración. –Aunque dudo que funcione. –soltó al final, rodando la mirada y burlándose de lleno; Harry lo miró con enfado. –Zayn me habló un poco de Louis, ha pasado por muchas cosas y tiene especial desprecio por los ricos y poderosos. ¿Por qué? –preguntó, ante la mirada de su amigo. –Porque es un chico bastante caritativo y no hablo de simple altruismo, sino de entrega total, no es un filántropo como tu familia o la mía, es entregado a las causas, capaz de soportar la verdadera pobreza y ser parte de ella, compartir el sufrimiento de los demás en todo lo posible. Un gran chico diría yo. –la explicación llenó de dudas a Harry, de algún modo se sintió sucio al tratar de conquistar a alguien tan bondadoso.

-¿Por qué te dijo todo eso Zayn? –preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-Porque le preocupa Louis, notó desde el primer momento tu gusto por él… aunque eso lo notamos todos. –Josh al volante, asintió. –Aunque lo más divertido, según él, es que Louis no es tan condescendiente con alguien como tú en mucho tiempo, quizá ve algo diferente en ti… lo que no imagino, te veo igual que todos. –esas palabras llevaban cierto reclamo.

-Aun no me perdonas por ello. –Niall negó, pues recordó que el día en que se conocieron intentó ligarlo solo por una apuesta con otros compañeros, Harry era un desalmado antes de conocer al rubio, todos en el instituto lo sabían. –Trato de enmendarme, no presiones. –eso no fue del todo satisfactorio para el rubio que de repente pareció en verdad serio. –Dejemos el juicio sobre mí y vamos contigo. –dijo después. -¿Quieres conquistar a Zayn? Sería la primera vez que te veo interesado por alguien. –el rubio repentinamente se puso más rojo de lo habitual. –Te has sonrojado más que en todos los años que llevo de conocerte. Así que te gusta. –afirmó.

-No soy un cualquiera, no puedo enamorarme como tú a la primera. –Harry puso cara de indignación, aunque en realidad no se sintió ofendido. –Quiero conocerlo, es todo. –el otro le miró con suspicacia. –No niego que es guapo, tiene ese encanto de medio oriente que llama mucho la atención y su corte de pelo es muy genial, sin mencionar sus cejas, con tan largas… y su boca, wow, pero su barbilla se lleva las palmas… -calló de pronto. –Eso no quiere decir nada. –se giró con brusquedad a la ventanilla.

-Sí, claro. –sonrió satisfecho, le da gusto que su amigo sea tan afín a Zayn, aunque lo que en verdad le preocupa es el otro chico, su manera de ser es tan simpática que bien podría aprovecharse de la inocencia de Niall y eso no le gusta, no puede ver sufrir a su amigo, no con lo bueno que es. Pocas veces Niall se ha sentido atraído a alguien y generalmente termina por no mantener una relación de más de dos meses si encuentra discrepancias, no por el hecho de que quiera encontrar al chico perfecto o la persona perfecta, incluso hasta lo ha intentado con chicas, sencillamente que hay cosas que rotundamente lo hacen desistir de esas relaciones.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a lugar, uno que Harry no sabía, solo Niall que recibió la dirección de Zayn unas horas antes según él.

El campo deportivo es más grande de lo que esperaban, lo que no dejaba a dudas de que al menos parecía un torneo medianamente respetable, y estacionamiento, lo que dio oportunidad a que Josh les acompañara a las canchas. Al ir ingresando se toparon con mucha gente, nadie les prestó atención, todos parecían interesados en ingresar a las canchas lo antes posible. Pudieron leer un enorme letrero con las siglas: 16th. Torneo Juvenil Cáritas de Inglaterra. Apertura 2013. Eso le dio a comprender muchas cosas a Harry, como el hecho de que Louis fuera, además, religioso.

-Llamaré a Zayn. –habló Niall sacando el móvil de su bolsillo y marcando rápidamente. -¡¿Hola?! ¿Zayn? Sí, ya llegamos. –los otros dos lo miraron con atención. – ¿Número qué? ¡Oh! Ok… nos vemos allí. -la multitud empezó a agolparse hacia las entradas. –Creo que está por empezar el partido, Zayn dijo que nos viéramos con su madre en la entrada. –le asintieron y lo siguieron hacia la entrada, la vigilancia es poca, así que hay cierto desorden, pero lograron llegar hasta el lugar.

-¡Niall! –el grito del nombre del rubio llamó su atención y pronto se encontraron con la mujer de la pastelería, su habitual sonrisa y carácter no se les hizo extraño, aunque sí a las personas que pudieron observarlos. -¡Por aquí! –exclamó la mujer, muy emocionada al parecer. Los tres llegaron con ella. –Qué bueno que han venido, pero vamos, entremos que está por comenzar. –ella los empujó por la entrada y los dirigió a las gradas, unas sencillas pero habituales para ese tipo de eventos, no les sorprendió mucho que los dirigiera a los más cercanos a la cancha, sin duda especialmente para las familias. Iban a sentarse cuando.

-¡Harry! –el grito de dos niñas llamó la atención de todos. -¡Siéntate con nosotras! –las gemelas, hermanas de Louis, hicieron gala de su emoción y se acercaron al de los rulos para abrazarle y saludarle con demasiada efusividad, al parecer producto de su ayuda días antes. Le sorprendió que no lo hayan olvidado.

-Hola Phoebe y Daisy –correspondió todo lo que pudo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. -¿Apoyarán a Louis? –preguntó, sin saber muy bien qué expresar con ella, apenas las conoce y ellas muestran mucha emoción.

-¡Claro! Siempre apoyamos a nuestro hermano. –respondieron al unísono. –Ven, conoce a Lottie y Felicite. –lo jalaron cada una de un brazo y lo llevaron hasta donde el resto de su familia, ahí conoció a las hermanas mayores y a su madre Johan. Para Harry fue una abrumadora experiencia, todas con un carácter distinto y reservado para con él. Por suerte la mamá de Louis lo recibió con respeto e interés, pues seguramente no sabe de él más que él de ella. Por fin se acomodaron en sus asientos, Niall fue bien recibido por las niñas y Josh solo recibió el típico respeto a un adulto. Cuando por fin estuvieron sentados, los equipos salieron de un lado de la cancha. Podían verlos, aunque no a sus ‘amigos’, ocultos entre todos los uniformes.

-Louis tiene el número nueve. –anunciaron las gemelas, suponiendo que Harry no sabría encontrarlo. Eso le recordó algo.

-¿Qué número te mencionó Zayn, Niall? –preguntó al rubio, pues recordó la conversación por celular.

-Es el trece. –respondió, separado solo por Phoebe que no les ponía atención. Sonrió con cierta burla, al parecer el deportista pareció más interesado en darle el número que usa para los juegos que conducirles a la entrada, al menos en un principio.  Toda marcha de una manera espontánea, muy curiosa y divertida para alguien como Josh que sencillamente escucha y calla.

-¡Bienvenidos todos al torneo de apertura de este año…! –la voz de una chica llamó la atención de todos que poco a poco empezaron a guardar silencio, así fue como dio por inaugurado el torneo, hubo muchas palabras y aplausos, pero aún no podían ver a los chicos. Luego de varios minutos tuvieron la imagen de ellos entrando a la cancha, tanto Louis como Zayn tomando la posición de delanteros, al parecer su entrenador los tiene en altas expectativas. Las gemelas vitorearon desde el principio a su hermano y quizá un poco a Zayn, aunque la preferencia fue notoria, divirtiendo sobremanera a Harry.

El juego empezó poco después, la gente que apoya al equipo de los chicos se nota muy animada y eso conmovió a Harry, quien empezó a buscar la mirada de Louis, pero no tuvo suerte, el ojiazul mantuvo una mirada seria y concentrada todo el tiempo, de hecho, cuando casi termina la primera mitad se dio cuenta que tiene el distintivo de capitán, sorprendiéndose un poco más. Pudo ver también la actitud de verdadero líder, gritando órdenes y siendo obedecido casi al instante, incluso Zayn las obedecía sin objetar. Entonces se concentró un poco en el moreno, él sí parecía distraído en algo más que el juego, de hecho, en todo el tiempo que lo observó, estuvo desviando su atención a Niall en por lo menos tres ocasiones, lo suficiente para sentirse un poco contento por el rubio, quien lo notó perfectamente y no se cohibió en ser recíproco.

-¡Uuuuuh! –una exclamación larga y prolongada lo hizo girar a la cancha y ver mucho más movimiento de lo normal, los jugadores empezaron a juntarse en círculos, algunos reclamaban a otros, fue un momento de confusión. Cuando Harry se giró a la familia de Louis todas ellas quedaron sin aliento, así que supuso lo peor, al mirar de nuevo a la cancha se encontró con un Louis en el suelo haciendo claros gestos de dolor. Algunas personas se levantaron, al parecer interesadas por la caída del capitán, él mismo tuvo que tragar saliva por la incertidumbre que le provocó verlo sobre el césped, Zayn sin descaro empezó a reclamar al árbitro, éste sencillamente trató de calmar los ánimos, no fue hasta que el propio Louis se levantó con un poco de dificultad que puso calma a todo el asunto y en menos tiempo de lo pensado se recompuso, ni siquiera hizo falta que lo revisaran los paramédicos, quienes ya se aprestaban a entrar.

El juego se reanudó y la calma en la familia de Louis volvió tan pronto como llegó. El primer tiempo terminó con un empate a cero, a nadie sorprendió, pues Harry escuchó comentarios de algunas personas de su alrededor que el equipo rival es con quien más ha tenido problemas el equipo de Louis, un asunto de locura. Cuando estuvieron en la banca tuvo la oportunidad de interactuar un poco más con las gemelas, ellas siempre parecen querer abrazarle y no puede evitar corresponder, juntas son muy lindas. Niall por su parte habló todo ese tiempo con la madre de Zayn, no supo de qué cosas, pero ambos parecieron muy animados. En cierto momento tuvo la necesidad de ver a las bancas y justo Louis miraba hacia donde ellos, notó en su mirada algo de curiosidad, pero no puede estar seguro, al final el otro volvió la atención a sus compañeros gracias a que uno de ellos lo obligó a mirarle, seguramente hablándole de alguna estrategia.

El segundo tiempo comenzó, al principio nerviosos por regresar a la cancha, pero pronto entraron en calor y las ganas por vencerse resaltaron con los primeros intentos de gol por parte del equipo contrario, eso alertó a Louis que pronto puso orden entre sus compañeros que por un momento parecían más distraídos de lo habitual. Un contraataque de parte del equipo de Louis animó a los de ese lado de las gradas, Harry se sorprendió pero trató de seguir el movimiento de los jugadores, Louis gritó con fuerza a Zayn, quien no dudó ni un segundo y recibiendo el balón corrió con velocidad hacia la portería contraria, muchos se aprestaron a intentar detenerle, pero la habilidad del moreno lució y se deshizo de todos ellos; se enfrentó entonces a los defensas, Louis y otro chico se encargaron de la mayoría, pero Zayn tuvo que engañar a su contraparte, al lograrlo pareció querer tirar a portería, pero en lugar de ello lanzó la pelota a Louis y fue él quien golpeó con fuerza el balón luego de haber burlado a sus adversarios.

-¡Gooooooooool! –el fuerte grito en su lado de la cancha casi lo ensordece, pero fue lo que menos le importó, pues la emoción de ver anotar a quien se supone vino a apoyar lo invadió por completo y no pudo contenerse de gritar también, el festejo en la cancha no se hizo esperar, mucho más cuando los jugadores agradecieron el apoyo de sus familiares, amigos y seguidores. Las hermanas de Louis brincaban de pura felicidad y ya a nadie sorprendió que abrazaran a Harry con más efusividad. Increíble la forma en que pronto se encariñaron con él. El de los rulos decidió mirar a la cancha y ver el festejo de los jugadores, Louis tenía una sonrisa que, por ridículo que suene, fue la más hermosa de todas. Lo poco que lo ha visto ha sido siempre con seriedad, pero ahora es diferente, es encantador.

El resto del juego fue más o menos igual, los rivales trataron de cambiarles la sonrisa a los chicos, pero no pudieron hacerlo por más esfuerzo que intentaron y aunque fue evidente la estrategia defensiva que decidió usar Louis, el silbato sonó luego de tres minutos de compensación. Las gradas vitorearon como nunca a su equipo, según palabras de Niall que fue informado por la madre de Zayn. Todos fueron felices durante ese tiempo. Los jugadores fueron a cambiarse, pronto saldrían y mientras eso sucedía el resto de las personas empezaron a abandonar la cancha, con la despedida de los organizadores y las gracias por sus donativos.

Se reunieron  a las afueras de la cancha, las personas seguían caminando de un lugar a otro pero ellos esperaron a sus jugadores. -¡Louis! –vitorearon las gemelas al verlo y corrieron a abrazarlo, él las recibió con mucho gusto. Así fue como todos empezaron a felicitar a los jugadores, Zayn y Nial compartieron un abrazo bastante extraño, lo suficiente para que la madre del moreno pusiera cara de intriga; Harry por su parte esperó a que todos felicitaran a Louis.

-Ha sido un gran partido, eres muy bueno en lo que haces. –se dieron un saludo de mano y una sonrisa compartida. Unos minutos después todos se encaminaron al auto, la familia de Louis llevaba su camioneta propia, así que se subieron sin muchos preámbulos. –Pues creo que es hora de despedirnos, ha sido un gusto venir. –sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿No vendrás Harry? –la pregunta de las gemelas confundió a Harry, que negó suavemente.

-Tienes que venir, nuestras madres han preparado una cena para nosotros, por la victoria. –se adelantó a responder Zayn, que pronto desvió su mirada de Harry a Niall, esperanzando en que no se opusieran a ello.

-¿Y si hubieran perdido? –preguntó Niall con inocente curiosidad. –Digo, es difícil predecir el resultado de un partido, sobre todo si son tan buenos como ustedes. –para Zayn fue graciosa la pregunta del rubio, dedicándole una de esas miradas idiotas que hace a Louis rodar los ojos.

-No perderíamos, no lo hacemos desde que Louis se convirtió en capitán. –las miradas se posaron en el oji-azul, que tiñó sus mejillas de un rojo carmesí imperceptible gracias a la oscuridad de la noche. –Yo creo que es nuestro amuleto de la suerte. –agregó como si nada.

-No existe tal cosa como los amuletos de la suerte. –respondió Louis, no defensivo ni crítico, más bien indiferente. –Les gustará lo que han preparado, la madre de Zayn cocina un Kibbeh exquisito. –por primera vez el castaño se mostró muy receptivo e insistente para que asistieran, incluso dedicó una especie de mirada suplicante a Harry, quien miró a Niall, sin duda no llegarían a la hora prometida a sus madres.

-Y de postre un Baklavah con Pistache que mi abuela me enseñó. –interrumpió de pronto la madre de Zayn, sonriendo ampliamente y mirándolos desde el auto, ante ello no pudieron negarse y asintiendo decidieron acompañarles.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? –preguntó Niall, relamiéndose los labios y subiéndose al auto sin siquiera mostrarse cohibido al tomar el lugar del copiloto, junto a la madre de Zayn, con quien pronto empezó una charla tan amena, que nadie fue capaz de interrumpirlos. El rubio parecía  fascinado por el auto, pues preguntaba muchas cosas sobre los adornos, muchos de ellos de origen árabe. Louis y Harry solo escucharon, aunque durante el trayecto dieron un respingo al rozar sus brazos por equivocación, aunque quedó entre ellos. Repentinamente Harry parecía dudoso de continuar con su plan de conquista.

Cuando llegaron fue como un mar de personas entrando a la casa de los Malik, incluso Josh fue invitado y nadie se opuso a ello, ni siquiera Harry. Ahí conocieron a las hermanas de Zayn –Waliyha y Safaa– dos chicas con rasgos muy parecidos a los de su madre, bellas en toda la expresión de la palabra. Llegó un momento en que todos se sentaron a la mesa, platicando y cuchicheando sobre el partido, también sobre otras trivialidades; en general fue una noche espléndida, con unos anfitriones espectaculares y una comida asombrosamente deliciosa; Niall nunca se hartó de comer, incluso cuando se reunieron en la sala luego de que la familia de Louis se fuera a su casa, -apenas un par de casas adelante –siguió comiendo con toda naturalidad, dejando cada vez más encantada a la señora Malik.

Jamás hubo silencio, siempre entre risas, cantos, lágrimas de felicidad y miradas sugerentes a las que nadie pasó desapercibido. Hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida, ya pasando la una de la madrugada, con Josh alistando el auto. –Ha sido una noche de ensueño. –habló Niall, levantándose del sofá y estirando los brazos con descaro, ante la negación de Harry. La familia de Zayn ya no estaba con ellos, solo los cuatro. El de los rulos fue a tomar su abrigo y el de su mejor amigo. –No se les olvide ir a nuestro recital el viernes. –agregó, tomando su abrigo y agradeciendo a Harry de paso.

-Es verdad, será genial estar ahí. –se adelantó Louis, ante la maravilla de todos que parecían haberse acostumbrado a su evidente rechazo, ahora no, esta vez pareció mucho más simpático y receptivo. -¿Qué? Será genial, supongo. –agregó ante la burlona mirada de su amigo moreno, provocándole un ligero sonrojo.

-Los esperamos. –agregó Harry, admirando las mejillas del oji-azul. Fueron encaminados hasta la puerta y luego de abrirla Niall se aprestó contra Zayn y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque después le dio otro a Louis, pero nada comparado con la intensidad con la que se despidió del moreno. Harry simplemente les dio un abrazo, aunque hubo una ligera confusión con Louis a quien casi le da un beso en los labios, provocando mayor sonrojo y sonrisas tontas en ambos. Niall solo se burló cuando estuvieron dentro del auto, pero sin despegar la vista de los chicos que se despedían con calma desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Tu madre nos va a matar. –murmuró Niall. Entonces el peso de la pena cayó sobre ellos, definitivamente recibirían un buen sermón por parte de sus madres, sin embargo de ello, habrá valido la pena, pues han compartido unas horas espléndidas con dos familias tan cálidas que ni la más divertida de sus reuniones en toda su vida. Sonrieron ligeramente ante ese pensamiento, dispuestos a soportar las consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercer capítulo finalmente, perdonen la tardanza, pero por muchos motivos no me atrevía a publicar. Espero sea de su agrado y que cumpla con lo que nos gusta. Saludos a todos. PD: Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, tengo la costumbre de revisarme a mí mismo, aunque no siempre descubro todos los errores.


End file.
